The invention relates to a semiconductor sensor device having a cavity housing and sensor chip, and to a method for producing the same.
A semiconductor sensor device having a cavity housing is known from the patent application DE 10 2004 019 428.9. Semiconductor sensor devices of this type have the problem that the sensor chip is fixed in the cavity housing by adhesive bonding by a material having a low modulus of elasticity in such a way that perturbing reactions of the mechanical loadings of the rigid cavity housing, such as thermal strains or vibration loadings, have an effect on the sensor chip and partly corrupt the measurement results. Sensor chips of this type in the cavity housing are protected from the surroundings by a soft material in order to protect at least the top side with the sensor region of the semiconductor sensor chip against additional loadings.
The reliability of the sensor chip also depends on the fluctuations of the quality of the adhesive with which the sensor chip is fixed on the base of the rigid cavity housing, with the result that resonant vibration of the sensor chip partly occurs, in particular during the fitting of bonding wires. As a result, manufacturing-dictated prior damage of the semiconductor chip or a reduced bonding quality cannot be precluded as a consequence, which impairs the reliability of the sensor chip. What is more, the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the materials used cause losses of yield on account of mechanical stresses in the sensor chip.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.